Boba's Halloween
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: Zam introduces Halloween to Boba (much to the dislike of Jango). A story full of humor, insane sugar-high children, trick-or-treating clones, bounty hunter Halloween parties, and costume problems.(ships: Jango/ Zam & Bane/ Aurra). please review!
1. Jango's lucky day

This is supposed to be a cute little fic about the Fetts and Zam prepping for Halloween. I just got hit in the head with this idea and was in the mood because Halloween's coming up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Lucas the king of sci-fi does.

* * *

knock-knock-knock!

Did Jango even have to guess who was at the door?

Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock!

He walked over to the door, which was prcatically vibrating because of the rapid knocking.

"What do you want Zam?" Jango asked.

"How in the name of Bib Fourtuna did you know it was me?" She asked smirking.

"I'll tell you one thing; Bib Fourtuna had nothing to do with it." Jango replied, letting her in.

"Sooooooo... does Kamino celebrate any holidays in the near future?" Zam asked. She loved to mess with Jango like that. Not outright telling him what he wanted to know, but making him guess.

"Zam, what. Do. You. Want." Jango asked slowly.

"Does Kamino celebrate Halloween?" She asked.

"Yeah. Except Boba and me." He responded.

"Force Jango! Your such a spoil sport!" Zam cried out.

"ZAM!" Boba yelled with glee at seeing Zam was in their apartment.

"Hey there, Boba." Zam said. Then she had an idea.

"Boba? You wanna celebrate a holiday called Halloween?" Zam asked. Jango knew what she was doing. Before he could inturrupt her scheme, Boba cut him off.

"What's Halloween Zam?" He asked, intrigued.

"Well on Halloween, everyone dresses up in costume, then they walk around their neighborhood, knock on doors, yell trick-or-treat, and get candy!" Zam said. Jango felt there was no point refusing now. Boba was hooked.

"Cool!" Boba said, sprinting out of the room at high-speed.

"Zam you are a-"

"Genius? Because now you have to put up with it!" She said with a smug grin.

"I had a feeling you were going to do that." He said.

"So?" She asked.

"Fine! I don't really have a choice now."

* * *

Look below for special offer to those who review!

So did you like the first chapter? Tell me with a nice little review! Don't worry, you'll see trick-or-treating clones and insane sugar-high kids soon! IF YOU REVIEW! The more reviews the merrier. And, if any of you were wondering, I made an intense Zam costume to wear for Halloween because I'm just awesome like that!

** -SPECIAL OFFER**: If you're being a Star Wars character for Halloween, review and tell me who you're being, and I'll post your names at the beginning of the next chapter with who you're being. Sound fair?


	2. Pumpkins and Costumes

Thank you Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, Dolphingirls, Guest, Stilwater Rundeepo for reviewing. Sorry it took me sooooo long to update this. I tried updating last week and I had wrote the whole chapter, than I did something and POOF! It was ALL deleted. Every. Last. Word. And I was like "Aw snap!" and I was so ticked that I didn't want to type anymore. So there's my story.

Disclaimer: Disney now owns Star Wars.

* * *

Zam knocked on the door to Jango's apartment. How she did it was a wonder in its self because she was carrying a pumpkin.

"What in the name of Malastare are you doing Zam?!" Jango asked opening the door.

"Bringing in a pumpkin for carving." She answered very matter-of-factly.

"Zam-"

"Just let me in Jango. This thing probibly weighs as much as you." She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
Jango mumbled something and stepped aside.

She placed it on the couch.

"Zam why don't you put it on the floor?" Jango asked. She could hear the anger in his voice. She was walking a thin line between anger and rage. She did not intend to find out what raged mandalorians did to their annoyances.

"Fine. Will you help me bring in two more? Their out in my cargo hold." She asked.

Jango sighed."Alright Zam." He walked out of the apartment. Just then, Boba came into the room.

"Zam wait!" Said the little boy.

"Hm?" Oh Boba! Hi, did you want something?" Zam asked.

"Yeah. I know what I want to dress up as!" He said.

"What?" Zam asked. So Boba told her.

* * *

It's not as jazzy as the original was but that was the most I could remember from it. Please remember to review! Up Next: Zam makes some calls to some bounty hunter pals.


End file.
